Children
This page is for the player cards of Children. However, children are different than normal characters. *They only earn 1/2 the amount of XP you normally would get when training. *Children have limited energy to what the can do in the day, if they do too much, they will have to go home and rest. Every child has 1,000 energy, every hour they train takes 15 energy, every turn in battle takes 30 energy. In order to re-stock your child's energy, in the Hotel page, put them in their resting slot. You get 100 energy for every hour of sleep. * FULLBREED Majins and Namekians reproduce by giving up 1/4 of their stats. These stats are then immediately put into their kid. They also start at 1/4 of their parents level. The kid starts with an average power level for their level. A USER may only do this once every 2 months. Halfbreed majins/namekians must have children normally. But there are upsides *The home cooked meal at the shop is a buffet and restores 3/4 of their health. *If their parents or family is killed and/or hurt, their speed and damage is multiplied three-fold for 1 turn. *A Child's Energy can go up when they reach a certain level. When a Kid reaches level 5, their energy will go up x2.5. Once they're level 10, there energy will go up x5. Once their level reaches 15, their energy will go up x7.5. *Once your child turns level 18, your child gets added to your tab, it basically becomes a second character, it's child only stats such as energy, and needing to sleep will no longer be needed. Raka(Guitare) Raka is the son of Guitare. He was spit it right as Guitare died. He is named Raka because in honor of his great grand father Kara. He is a teenage prideful and powerful boy. He so far has no friends he has now enrolled in Orang Star school. He possesses the power of his father and personality of Kara which is much like piccolo's. FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLERFILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLERFILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLERFILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLERFILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLERFILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLERFILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLERFILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLERFILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLERFILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLERFILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLERFILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLERFILLER Chronos (Rhea and Frost) Chronos is the first born son of warriors, Frost and Rhea. He is currently the youngest of the Children and the smallest. Chronos was born on his father's planet, X-Mas, in the very same Caverns that his father and mother married at. Instead of having the combined races that his parents have, he oddly only has the DNA of a Majin/Demon Hybrid. Appearance Chronos inherits his looks from his father and mother as most people do. He inherited his colorless white hair from his father and gained his deep blue eyes from his mother. For his age Chronos is very small being only 2 feet tall, making him really speedy and hard to catch. Personality Chronos is a very energetic and fun loving young boy. He loves to train and do other fun things such as playing with older or younger people and is very kind to everyone. His personality is what contracts his small size because of his Charisma and Kindness, making him stand out among others. He is also very brave, not being afraid to take on people who are stronger than him. Chronos can also very mischievous and likes to pull pranks on people, just like his uncle Glacier was as a child. Although if you threaten him or his friends/any one he cares about his personality will change much like his father does when he transforms into Glacier. He becomes much more violent and chaotic, even being considered blood thirsty. Abilities *'Regeneration' - Regenerate 20% HP each turn; *'Silent Speed' - Makes any 1 attack undodge-able. Transformations Demon Trainee *Requires 155,000 Power Level. *Adds a permanent 5 damage and 10 speed. *Adds an additional 5 damage, but subtracts 2 speed, upon transforming Demon Commander *Requires 757,250 Power Level. *Adds a permanent 10 damage and 20 speed. *Adds an additional 9 damage, but subtracts 3 speed, upon transforming. Demon Lord *Requires 3,591,500 Power Level. *Adds a permanent 15 damage and 30 speed. *Adds an additional 20 damage, but subtracts 7 speed, upon transforming. Majin Base Form *Requires 420,500 Power Level. *Adds 5 damage and 10 speed, and regenerates 5% of your max health per turn, upon transforming. Majin Super Form *Requires 3,600,820 Power Level. *Adds an additional 15 damage, 30 speed, and 10% regeneration per turn, upon transforming. Majin Pure Form *Requires 6,788,000 Power Level. *Adds an additional 50 damage, 60 speed, and 15% regeneration per turn, upon transforming. Techniques *Relentless Winter *Spiritual Awakening Inventory *9 Power Level Potions - Increases PL by 100,000 each. (9 used) *'Knowledge of the Fusion Dance' - Lets 2 characters fuse into 1. *1 Potara Earring - Lets 2 characters fuse into 1. Family *Rhea - Mother *Frost - Father *Glacier - Paternal Uncle Starr (Alyra and Aaron Xorous) Appearance: Starr has a white cape, similar to Piccolo's.He has emerald green eyes, like his father, and dark brown hair, like his father. Personality: Starr is a shy boy, who does not like to fight.He would rather stay out of the way, and let the professionals to what they do best.He is easily scared, and just wants the world to be peaceful. But as long as evil exists, he has no choice but to fight. Abilities and Techniques: *Zenkai *1.5x Money *Time Lock *Ignited Fury Inventory: *Weighted Clothing (given to him by his father, Aaron Xorous) *0 Power Level Potions - Grants 100,000 PL.(5 used) *Boxing Gloves Family: *Aaron Xorous (Father) *Alyra (Mother) *Hope Xorous (Sister) *Zane (Step-father) *Silver (Step-brother) Attacks Ki Blast Energy Ball Energy Wave Explosion Wave Barrier Solar Flare Self Destruct Kamehameha Finger Spread Beam Dodon Ray Scattershots Magic Attacks *Maja-Typa-Fira-Ballu-Una-CAS (Thunder Sphere Fire Level 1) *Maja-Typa-Daru-Grav-Una-LAUN (Dark Gravity Level 1) *Maja-Type-Wata-Hela-Una-EFF (Water Heal Level 1) Theme Songs GFQYaoiIFh8 Aiko Miame Yuji (Gen and Collgeta) Aiko Miame Yuji (愛子美雨悠児; Aiko Miame Yūji) is the first-born child of Collgeta and Naosho Gen Yuji. And the first Grandchild of Ultimate Tre and Collie. Appearance Aiko has jet black hair from her dad and blue eyes like her mom. She is has a fare skin-tone and looks very similar to her mother with traits from her father's appearance at the time of his marriage with Collgeta. Personality Aiko is a calm and kind child. She loves to train and get stronger much like her father but yet has the laid back personality of her mother, she doesn't quite like to fight like other children her age (Specifically Ace) but she is just as good regardless. Her ki control comes from her early mastery of Bullseye which she inherited from her mother (ultimately from her Grandmother.) She is also the first grandchild in the series, and as such is a bit younger than other children and this shows in her personality. When angered her temperament becomes very rude and she has been known to swear occasionally, her rudeness is very much so like her mother, but her swearing most likely came from her father or another external source. Family *Collgeta (Mother) *Naosho Gen Yuji (Father) *Collie (Maternal Grandmother) *Ultimate Tre (Maternal Grandfather) *Loke (Maternal Uncle) *Rin (Maternal Aunt) *Flame (Maternal Great-Uncle) *Kid Gogeta (Maternal Grandfather) Abilities *'Mindread' - Block 10 of your opponents next attacks (once per battle) *'Zenkai' - Receive +2 in all stats if you are pushed under 1/3 health and survive, or +4 if health is under 1/5 *'All Android Abilities' - Aiko is a Super Android. As such she can absorb speed, damage during battle like an Energy Stealing android, but can also Hypnotize other Androids and take their parts like an Perpetual Energy android. Signatures Bullseye A transformation that Aiko inherited from her mother. The user cuts the opponent's stats by half and absorbs them for themselves, the user can develop a Whip sword if they desire it and use it for battle. More on the main article. Satsugai-sha A transformation that Aiko inherited from her father. The user starts by summoning a powerful armor that shields them from the brunt of any attack. The user can also summon a powerful sword able to cut through virtually anything. More on the main article. Transformations Great Ape A Great Ape is a Saiyan's natural transformation that all Saiyans are born with and are able to use. As long as their tail is intact, and a full moon is in the sky, they can transform into a Great Ape. When someone uses the Great Ape form, their power is said to increase tenfold. Some Saiyans are skilled in that they can manipulate their energy to form an artificial moon. *Requires a tail and a full moon every time. A full moon in real life is a full moon on DBZRP. *Multiplies all stats by 125% (1.25x) during battle. Super Android Something as small as a misplaced wire, wrong graphical receptor, or wrong data can make an android lose control and go super, this lets them become a cross-mix of a Perpetual and Energy stealing android. You are able to fight without having to steal energy, and you can also steal energy/absorb attacks to boost your own strength! *Allows you to be a mix of the android classes, gaining all of the abilities of both classes. Half-breeds are allowed to choose two additional abilities on top of this. *You may purchase both chips and upgraded parts. They work normally, but add 20 damage and speed. Chips add 500,000 PL, and parts add 2,000 max heath. *Gain 1 extra signature attack, ignoring the 5-signature limit. *Use military weapons, such as rockets or machine guns, after your turn is over. You can attack 5 times with this, dealing 5,000 damage per hit. *Permanent bonus. *Must be constructed/born a legendary to use this upgrade. Kaio-ken Any race is able to use the Kaio-ken, but you must purchase the capsule power at the shop before usage *Kaio-ken:120% Equipment *'Android part(s) '- 4 total, 0 in possesion *'Android chip(s)' - 2 total, 0 in possesion Tamara (Natch and Caraba) Shuu (Haruki and Shintaro) Shuu (シュウ; Shū) is the second-born child of Haruki and Shintaro. Appearance He has dark navyish-violet colored hair and has some two teal clips on the top. Two strips of his hair are colored red at the top and white at the bottom. His eyes are the same color as the majority of his hair. He has an average height and has a slightly tanned skin tone. He is usually seen in his casual clothing, which consists of a black suit with buttons colored like the strips of his hair as well as cyan sleeves. Racial Traits *'Hypnosis' - can hypnotize another android. *'Materialization' - can materialize another item; once per battle. Transformations Demon Trainee *Requires 155,000 Power Level. *Adds a permanent 5 damage and 10 speed. *Adds an additional 5 damage, but subtracts 2 speed, upon transforming Demon Commander *Requires 757,250 Power Level. *Adds a permanent 10 damage and 20 speed. *Adds an additional 9 damage, but subtracts 3 speed, upon transforming. Demon Lord *Requires 3,591,500 Power Level. *Adds a permanent 15 damage and 30 speed. *Adds an additional 20 damage, but subtracts 7 speed, upon transforming. Overlord *Requires 8,225,250 Power Level. *Adds a permanent 20 damage and 40 speed. *Adds an additional 30 damage, but subtracts 10 speed, upon transforming. Inventory *7 Upgrade Parts Miri (Shintaro and Haruki) Miri (ミリ; Miri) is the first-born child of Haruki and Shintaro. Appearance Miri is very short for her age compared to the rest of her friends. She has short jagged purplish hair which never grows and golden brown eyes. She used to wear glasses. Techniques Signature Moves Incarnation of the White Dragon Inherited from her father. It forms a giant ki dragon above the user; which has a half-Naga, half-Chinese Dragon-like body. Most of it's body is shining in gold, and it has lighter golden armor pads, some of them have red trims. It also has golden wings, and red fur sticking out it's chest and elbows. More on the main article. Legendary Possession Inherited from her mother. Miri can Possess the enemy for two turns making enemy do whatever the user wants her to do and also, forcefully extracting any valuable information that they possess. This is capable of possessing the enemy for 2 turns; that's why they have the worst side effects, No matter how strong the user really is but her HP will be dropped by 1/4. More on the main article. Inventory *8 Upgrade Parts Category:Descendant Page